


The Relocation Assignment

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Suicide Squad (2016), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June's papers came in and Rick is not happy about it. Or the Crossover No One Wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relocation Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a place to put this, i might add more or not. I thought it was a good start.

Rick took one look at the three in charge of protecting June and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and headed back towards the car. He was not okay with this. Not okay with it at all. The whole reason he joined ARGUS was to protect June. And there were probably people more equipped to help her with her residual magic, but it was definitely not these knuckleheads.

He wasn’t even sure which one was the speedster.

“Rick, they’ve already seen us.” June whispered, pushing her glasses up. The diamond on her left hand caught the light just right and that made him walk faster. Pulling over to an alcove he closed his eyes and hoped he’d be waking up from this nightmare anytime soon.

They’d put June, _his June_ through every imaginable test and aside from the bruises and the things exploding, he’d much rather have June at home. With him. But that was selfish. He was selfish. He almost let Midtown City evaporate in a garbage cloud because he loved her too much. But she wanted to go back to work and the relocation order came in last week.

One June Moone was being assigned to STAR Labs. What the actual fuck. He would have killed Waller right there if Floyd (of all people) didn’t hold him back. _Deadshot_ the moral authority gave him an ultimatum: June would either be on Task Force X like a circus freak, untrained and unready or she could be somewhat normal in Central City. Or she could be app’d.

This was unfortunately the best option. Blowing the air out of his lungs, he looked back towards the others, “So? They’re _children_.”

“Waller said they came highly recommended from her West Coast operation and they are the foremost experts on metahumans. And since I’m kind of one now, I need to learn from the best. I did not go to school for 19 years to be poked like lab rat for the rest of my life. I need to work, Baby.”

She did look cute in her lab coat.

“It’s not like we asked for this either, Dude.” The tall lanky one pointed out, disappearing with a gust of wind and returning with a coffee for June. “Two creams, shot of hazelnut, sprinkle of cinnamon. No sugar.”

June took a sip of the drink and smiled, “Almond milk creamer?”

“Yeah, you’re lactose intolerant according your file. Barry. Barry Allen.”

The two of them shook hands and then the kid turned to him and practically growled, “And let me make this very, very, clear. We do not work for ARGUS. A friend asked for a favor and we’re equipped to handle it. Dr. Moone is going to pull her weight here and when she’s part of the team, my team, we look after our own- well, that’s just how it’s gonna be. So you can leave your crappy attitude at the door.”

Rick had the hammer cocked on his gun before the kid could flinch.

The kid’s hands moved at a normal human pace blocking the barrel with his hand, “I can outrun bullets, but nice try trying to distract me from your sidearm tucked into your belt.”

“Rick. Go take a walk. I’ll be fine.” June pecked his cheek and shouldered her messenger bag, “He’s just a bit slow to adapt.”

He’d already cased the place last night when June was sleeping in their hotel room. Going for a walk wouldn’t hurt anything. Heading back the way they came towards the parking lot, two men were at the entrance talking about Star City’s new hockey team.

They looked like private security but that didn’t add up.

“Waller sent you?”

“Amanda just wanted us to make sure you didn’t throw a hissy fit or deviate from the plan.”

No one called Waller _Amanda_ except the president. And he did not throw hissy fits, he was a grown ass man.

“John Diggle. Oliver Queen.”

Rick nodded in understanding, “The west coast operatives?”

“Wow John, we’ve been upgraded from _That Green Asshole_ and _Lyla’s Husband_.” Oliver held his hand out and Rick took it. “Now let’s see if you’re as good as Amanda says you are with a bow.”

The two of them walked around to another door that had a keypad and it was too dark to really get a good look at where they were going. One of them clicked something and the floor started lowering underneath them.

Lights cued up and when the floor stopped moving a blonde woman was chatting with woman from the lab earlier, a compound bow in her arms, pointed at a target, “I mean really they make it seem so hard but-”

The woman let an arrow fly and it hit the target, dead center.

“The arrowing itself is easy, it’s just diving off a rooftop, into a roll and then letting ‘er fly that’s the problem.”

Oliver cleared his throat and the woman gently put the bow down and slinked towards a bowl of popcorn that was on one of the tables, “Hey, Honey.”

“Felicity what happened to ‘I promise not to touch any of the dangerous weapons.’”

“I touch you all the time and you’re a dangerous weapon.”

Oliver might be blushing a little at the tips of his ears.  But he ran across the lab to wrap the tiny blonde in his arms and spun her around a few times before setting her on the nearby lab table. He boosted the other woman up next to her.

“Guests first.” Felicity smiled motioning towards the bow she'd left at the table.

 Rick lifted it up and did a preliminary shot towards the hay bales at the opposite end of the basement. Instead of landing the hay bales turned into a city street, where hostiles were walking amongst civilians. The arrow sailed through a storefront, breaking glass and embedded itself into a silver refrigerator.

There were shadows and reflections and people in the restaurant staring at him before going back to their meal.

“What the fuck is this?”

"Newest in simulation combat training." Diggle informed him before he put a headset on that covered his eyes before picking up the bow. He targeted a man wearing a red shirt, and let the arrow fly. It embedded into his calf and the dude ripped it of his leg and opened fire. Three more arrows in quick succession and the hostile was on the ground, bleeding into the sidewalk.

A gunshot from the west alerted Diggle too late that a bullet was coming for his head.

Diggle ducked, and pulled his sidearm from his holster and fired off two rounds into the new assailant’s shoulder.

There was a sniper on the roof that he didn’t notice and while Diggle seemed pleased with himself, he turned around and shot behind him without even looking. The man fell off the roof and the people in the restaurant screamed blah blah blah.

Rick raised his gun as the simulation reset and shot all three targets before the program had finished loading. “Give me a real challenge.”

Rick wasn’t sure but the maniacal laughter coming from the tiny blonde one was probably not a good sign.


End file.
